It's A Love Story
by Danniellee
Summary: Draco likes Tamara, Tamara likes Draco... but will it all end happily ever after for the pair? First ever FanFic. Rubbish summary!
1. Hidden Feelings

**My first ever fanfic! :)**

**Disclaimer; All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Hidden Feelings.**_

On the train Draco sat with a little group of his friends, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He excused himself for the toilet and got up and hastily made his way down the corridor. He was watching the floor as he approached and didn't see anybody walking towards him. Her hood was pulled low over her eyes. She also, was looking out of the window.

They walked into each other and Draco sent the girl toppling.

"Watch it!" She exclaimed, her hood falling back and revealing her as none other than Draco's crush for the past six years, Tamara Ralph. "Oh Draco, it's you,"

"Sorry Tam!" He said completely shocked he had just knocked her over. He extended his hand and she took it pulling herself up. "Good holidays?" He asked smiling.

"Not too bad, yours?"

"Yeah, average!" He laughed, and she laughed back.

"Well, I'll see you later then," She said smiling warmly, her bright green eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, bye," Draco said walking on.

Why didn't I hug her, or take her by surprise, she'll never love me back, Draco thought.

I really like him, but he probably won't love me back, Tamara thought.

Tamara got back to her compartment and sat down with her best friend, Emmett Bradley, another fellow Slytherin. She sat down opposite him in the seat nearest the window. He was busy reading the Daily Prophet. He took one glance at her and continued to read his newspaper.

"Who is he?" Emmett asked folding his newspaper in half and setting it down on the seat beside him. Tamara looked up at him.

"Who?" She asked innocently. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"The boy who made you blush," Emmett stated. Tamara frowned and replied coolly "I have no idea what you're on about so drop it yeah?" Emmett raised his eyebrow again but said no more.

At the feast Tamara and Emmett sat with other sixth years. Emmett sat on one side of Tamara and opposite her sat Draco Malfoy. During the feast Tamara turned her attention to Daphne Greengrass, another friend. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as Draco watched her.

"Tamara, did you go anywhere on holiday then?" Daphne asked. "Any summer romances?" At this Dracos head shot up from his dinner watching Tamara his mind racing.

"Oh no, no summer romances for me!" Tamara joked, and Draco felt his heart lift but then he noticed Emmett sitting a little too close to Tamara. "Although I did go to..."

Draco wasn't listening to what she had to say about her holiday, he was watching her. How much he'd love to run his hands through the long silky blond hair and look into those beautiful green eyes all day long. He thought about kissing her soft lips and cuddling her close. He'd imagine holding her hand and listening to her laugh. He was cut off from these thought by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Pansy.

"Draco? Draco? Why are you staring at me?" Tamara asked sounding a little angry but inside her heart was racing and she felt overly excited.

"No reason!" Draco said flashing a smile at Tamara. She smiled and back and for a second they saw a sparkle in one anothers eyes.

* * *

**Thats it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! :) Review? xx**


	2. Falling out with a Best Friend

Here's Chapter 2! :) xx

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter Two: Falling out with a Best Friend

The next morning at breakfast Tamara was looking forward to receiving her sister's owl. Her sister Ella Ralph had also been in Slytherin and she was now training at the Ministry of Magic. Tamara always looked forward to hearing from her sister as they were really close.

Tamara listened to Emmett complain about his timetable and complain about Thursday's lessons. She nodded every once in a while and continued to pick at her piece of toast.

She had almost finished her piece of toast by the time her sister's owl had arrived. Tamara ripped open the letter, grinning and her eyes sparkling. She read the letter and replied at once.

Draco watched her from a little way down the table. He saw her eyes light up as she read the letter and smiled to himself.

In Charms class, Draco sat next to Tamara because Pansy took the seat next to Emmett before Tamara could. Tamara looked around for another seat and the only spare one was next to Draco, she didn't see it though.

"Tamara, there's a seat here!" Draco said to her. She smiled at him and took her seat.

"Thanks Draco," She said.

Draco and Tamara both enjoyed themselves that lesson, they were laughing all the way through it, whilst casting the set spells. They were getting along really well, exactly what they both wanted. Tamara couldn't stop smiling and neither could Draco.

"Okay class! Your homework is to practice! Class dismissed!" Professor Flitwick called over the noise.

"Do you want to practice the spells with me?" Draco said plucking up his courage.

Tamara smiled, "Of course, after dinner in the library." She waved at him and ran to catch up with Emmett.

On the way to the grounds Emmett said, "Its Draco isn't it?"

Tamara smiled, "You caught me!" She held her hands up and laughed. She looked at Emmett who was frowning.

"Really Tamara, Draco? Do you know what he's like with girls and how he treats other people?" Emmett said frustrated.

"You're not my father!"

"No because you're real father's dead isn't he?"

"I told you that in secret!" Tamara said shocked. "You're not supposed to blurt it out!"

By this time a small crowd had gathered to hear the argument.

"He's dead Tamara what's the point in hiding it?"

Tamara looked close to tears, "I thought you were my friend, but you just can't accept me can you? What because I'm in love with Draco and not with you? Some friend you were." Emmett watched as Tamara pushed through the crowd, tears were coming thick now, she couldn't see where she was going.

Draco had turned up to see what was going on and heard everything. That bastard, Draco thought. He tried to grab hold of Tamara's arm but she shrugged him off.

He ran after her and followed her from a distance away.


	3. Broken Trust

Heyy! Here's Chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but here it is! And I will try and update soon! :) xx

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter! I only like mixing the fabulous story up! ;)

.xx

Chapter Three: Broken Trust

* * *

Draco ran after her and followed her from a distance away. He walked quickly but paused at often in case she saw him following. He saw her run into an empty classroom, slowing his pace he paused and listened at the door.

He could hear Tamara sobbing uncontrollably behind the door. His hand reached for the door but he hesitated. He looked to the ceiling as if to find some sort of answer but then the door opened and Draco let his hand drop limply. Tamara looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Draco?" she said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if you're okay," He smiled slightly and then wiped away a remaining tear. Tamara sighed heavily and then she smiled at Draco, but it was a sad smile and it made Draco's heart melt to see Tamara so sad.

"I'm fine" she replied watching her feet, "I guess you can't trust anyone these days eh?" She pulled her bag onto her shoulder, looked into his eyes once again and said "See you in class okay?"

She put her hand on his upper arm and moved him gently out the way, and walked out into the sunshine not looking back.

Draco stood watching after her still feeling her touch, and looking into them dazzling green eyes. 'Why didn't I say something to comfort her?' Draco thought.

* * *

Emmett saw Tamara run and the sinking feeling in his heart told him he'd just lost someone very special and important in his life. He stared at the now dispersing crowd who where giving him disapproving looks. He ignored them and strode quickly off in the other direction. He travelled down endless corridors. 'I've lost someone really important, and I know I've overdone it but what do I do,' he thought to himself. He furrowed his brow in concentration and he bit his lip nervously.

The bell rang and Emmett was surrounded by a sea of students on their way to class. He turned back in the other direction and headed off to Muggle Studies a subject that Tamara wasn't in. 'At least I don't have to face up to her the coward I am,' Emmett thought as he ran up a moving staircase.

* * *

Tamara headed to Divination, climbed the ladder and threw her bag on the floor down by her armchair. She opened the window a crack and let a soft breeze wash over her face. She saw a raven-haired boy climb the ladder, and he smiled at her. Tamara smiled back weakly and then looked quickly away towards the window.

"Today we shall be looking at crystal balls..." Professor Trelawney's voice drifted across the heavily perfumed air. Tamara decided to pay no attention to her welcoming speech and then turned her attention back to the view outside.

The sky was a clear blue with the odd occasional cloud dancing across the sun. The tops of the trees swayed with the light breeze that lifted Tamara's hair ever so slightly. Once or twice during the lesson an owl soared over the tops of the trees, swooping and diving across the clear blue canvas. 'I wish I could be like an owl, free and able to fly, she thought to herself.

* * *

Please Review! (:

xxx


	4. Moving On

Hello Wonderful Readers :) I hope you are looking forward to another Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way,shape or form! :)

Annnywayss, here my next chapter, I try to improve each time I write so, here it is!

Love, Danniellee x

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Moving On**~

* * *

Tamara couldn't wait for the day to be over. She managed to get through it by keeping quiet and not saying anything, like whilst she was in Defence against the Dark Arts she shook her head in reply to Snape's question. At lunch time she would have usually sat with Emmett but since he didn't turn up, and the fact she was ignoring him meant that this time she sat by herself.

Draco watched Tamara from down the table picking at her food and staring blankly into space. He gathered up the courage to go and join her, so stood up and plopped himself down in the seat beside her.

"You really should eat that you know, before it's gone," Draco said laughing. Tamara laughed with him but her eyes didn't light up like they usually did when she was with Draco. She reached for her glass and took a small sip of pumpkin juice. "When is your next free period?" He asked Tamara watching her closely.

Tamara sighed once, "I have one next."

"And how will you be spending that?" Draco said smiling, whilst reaching for cake.

"Maybe in the Room of Requirement, I need to be away from people – from everyone," Tamara said quietly.

"Would you like some company?" Draco asked and then waited nervously for a reply.

"If you're talking about your company, to be honest I'd love some of your company, it's like you're the only one who understands me...I guess...no, that's not right," Tamara murmured.

"Go on, what were you going to say?" Draco said intrigued to know what she was going to say.

"I was going to say that, we're almost like soul mates, but that just can't- anyway, I'll see you there at the end of lunch." She smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling as she walked out of the hall. Whilst Draco sat there watching after her.

As Tamara walked down to the familiar corridors to the Slytherin common rooms the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach was lighter than it was before. There was still a small bit of sadness, which was that she'd never be able to trust anyone as much as she had Emmett, for fear of her deepest darkest secrets being spread. She'd yet to make up her mind about letting Emmett into her life again, but it was too soon to decide, besides she was meeting Draco, as her mother says 'You have to get on with life no matter what, it just goes on'.

She walked past the armchairs and the crackling green fire and walked up the stairs to her dorm room. There was nobody inside it that was until the door quietly opened and Tamara walked in. She smoothed her hair down with her hair brush and re applied some lip gloss. She sat on her four poster bed which was adorned with green and silver silk, thinking about the possibilities of her and Draco as a couple.

It was when the bell rang that she was interrupted from her thoughts and she grabbed her bag and her books and rushed out of her dorm, and proceeded to walk quickly to the seventh floor. When she got there Draco was examining the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He heard Tamara arrive and looked up smiling.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about earlier with the whole Emmett thing, but I didn't want to say anything at lunch but I just wanted you to know-"

"Draco. Relax, it's fine, I've been through enough to know that life goes on, so it's okay!" Tamara interrupted. "And I still need time to decide what to do about Emmett, but for now let's just go inside okay?"

Once inside the Room of Requirement they found a warm, inviting fire and several large sofas and armchairs. Tamara dropped her bag onto one of the armchairs and sat down on a comfortable sofa right in front of the fire. Draco sat down beside her with their legs touching slightly. Tamara could feel butterflies dancing around her stomach as Draco sat down beside her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Draco said kindly, noting how the crackling fire reflected into Tamara's sparkling eyes. She pulled off her shoes and turned so she sat cross-legged facing Draco.

"Can I trust you?" She asked nervously, looking into his silvery eyes.

"Of course you can," He said kindly reaching for her hand and covering it with his own.

"I know I can...Well then..." Tamara said blushing slightly as Draco's warm hand covered her own.


End file.
